A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electrical connector maintenance and repair. In particular to a tool for straightening and spreading electrical contacts, particularly stage pin connectors commonly used in the entertainment industry.
A stage pin connector is typically made of non conductive material fitted with three brass inserts on the receptacle and three matching brass pins on the plug, these brass pins are inserted into the receptacle making electrical contact, the tension in the contact is maintained by a split down the center of each pin on the plug this split makes the pin slightly larger than the inserts causing a solid electrical contact by means of frictional force between the pins and brass inserts. Stage pins come in a variety of sizes ranging from twenty amps to one hundred amps.
B. Description of Prior Art
Previous methods for repairing damaged connectors have been performed by using an exposed blade such a a pocket knife to reestablish the split in the damaged pin. this procedure is both difficult and inaccurate given the large variety of pocket knife blades, it also poses the danger of laceration because of the downward pressure required to split the pin which is the only object between the blade and the hand holding the damaged connector. The most commonly used method of realigning the bent pin is to insert the damaged pin into one of the receptacle inserts and using that receptacle as a leverage arm to bend the damaged pin back to its normal position. Although this is a consistent means of repair it is both inconvenient and dangerous because of potential electrical shock.
It is therefore, a principal object of this invention (do to the high replacement costs of the above mentioned connectors and the dangers imposed trying to maintain said connectors) to provide an apparatus for restoring said connectors to a usable condition which is safe, efficient and economical to the user.
Other objects are to provide a means of increasing the users leverage when splitting pins and eliminating the hazard of lacerations do to an exposed blade.
Another object is to provide a tool with sufficient leverage as means of straightening a variety of the most commonly used pins therefor making a better use of the operators time and eliminating the present dangers.
Still another object is to provide a tool that will straighten a pin that has been bent towards another pin leaving very little clearance between the two said pins.
Another principal object is to provide all the above mentioned objects in one tool which provides the operator with a firm, comfortable and safe grip while performing the needed maintenance.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following drawings and claims. The description along with the accompanying drawings provide a selected example of construction of the device to illustrate the invention.